L'aveu des sentiments
by EnjoysFictions
Summary: Je suis une fan de ce couple, j'ai donc imaginé le moment où Remus décide de ne plus résister à Tonks et où il lui avoue ses sentiments. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !


_Ceci est mon tout premier OS et il concerne un de mes couples préférés : Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Je me suis imaginée le moment où Remus cesse de résister à Nymphadora. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. _

_A vos __reviews__ !_

_Enjoy__. _

**L'aveu des sentiments.**

Remus Lupin ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ou, du moins, il essayait d'en oublier la raison et de se raisonner, de se faire comprendre à lui-même l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre. Car oui, c'était une erreur. Et une grosse erreur.

Se rendre dans l'appartement de Nymphadora Tonks à sept heures du matin pour lui avouer ses sentiments était un acte irréfléchi et totalement débile. Tout d'abord parce qu'il allait déranger la jeune femme dans son sommeil – ce qui la mettait généralement de mauvaise humeur – et ensuite parce qu'il était un loup-garou, un monstre sanguinaire destiné à vivre dans la pauvreté et la répulsion aux côtés de ses semblables et non dans la société en elle-même. Donc, non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Ça n'entrait pas dans la logique des choses. Il se devait de rester seul toute sa vie, d'accepter sa condition et d'oublier ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la jeune Auror qui ne pourraient qu'entraîner la chute de cette dernière : entretenir une relation avec un loup-garou était mal vu dans le monde magique et pouvait mettre rapidement un terme à une carrière et Nymphadora avait tellement de talent ! De plus, qu'arriverait-il à la jeune femme s'il devenait incontrôlable ? S'il se mettait à la frapper, à la blesser à cause de ses sautes d'humeur à l'approche de la pleine lune ? Ou pire, si elle venait à lui un soir de transformation et qu'il la mordait ? Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à cela ! Il l'aimait tellement et ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de mal. Alors pour éliminer tous les risques, ne pas sortir avec elle était la solution idéale.

D'un autre côté, cette idée avait le don de le rendre malheureux. Jamais une femme ne l'avait autant attiré. Tout chez Tonks, dans son physique comme dans sa personnalité, lui plaisait. Sa maladresse naturelle avait le don de l'amuser et de la rendre adorable, ses cheveux couleur rose la rendaient unique en son genre et son odeur, un mélange de vanille et de miel, était délicieuse et irrésistible à ses yeux. Mais surtout, elle possédait un bel état d'esprit et était très tolérante : elle était capable d'accepter toute sorte de choses même les plus effrayantes et étranges si cela venait de ses proches et de ses amis. Elle n'avait que faire des différences et se fichait complètement si la personne avec qui elle entretenait une relation – amicale ou autre – était gay, bisexuelle, aveugle, sourd, muet, hybride, chauve, borgne, noir, blanc ou jaune, gros ou mince, petit ou grand, jeune ou vieux, riche ou pauvre. Ce qui lui plaisait avant tout chez une personne, c'était la personnalité. Et Remus l'admirait pour cela. Peu de personnes étaient capables d'une telle tolérance.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette qualité-là qu'elle avait pu l'accepter, lui, le vieux loup-garou sans-le-sou aux vêtements plus que miteux. Au point d'en tomber amoureuse et de le harceler pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir avec elle. Mais comment avait-elle fait ? Pour l'aimer ? Il n'avait aucun charme et n'était pas des plus beaux. Il n'avait pas de travail, pas de logement fixe, pas d'argent, ni même de vêtements potables et était de treize ans son aîné. Aucune jeune femme saine d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée de l'aimer. Mais Tonks en avait décidé autrement, ne facilitant pas ainsi la tâche à Remus. Car tout aurait été plus facile pour le loup-garou si Tonks l'avait repoussé, détesté. Après tout, quoi de plus facile que d'ignorer l'amour que l'on éprouve pour une personne qui ne nous apprécie pas ?

Remus poussa un énième soupir et se prit la tête en les mains. Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'il était assis, là, au pied de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement numéro 12 et qu'il réfléchissait. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il ne faisait pas une bonne action. Et plus il se disait cela, plus il se sentait lâche. Et plus ce sentiment grandissait en lui, plus il s'énervait contre lui-même.

Agir ou partir ? Toquer ou renoncer ? Lui avouer ou essayer de tout oublier ? Se laisser aller à aimer ou résister à la tentation ? Aucune idée. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas se prendre « un râteau » comme disent les Moldus car Tonks l'aimait et cela inconditionnellement. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa façon de le regarder, de lui parler mais également dans sa façon de se comporter depuis déjà quelques mois, depuis qu'il lui avait clairement dit non : ses cheveux devenus gris souris, son nouveau Patronus en forme de loup-garou, sa dépression, son manque de joie de vivre … la jeune femme souffrait de son comportement. Et il souffrait de la voir ainsi souffrir. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal était donc dans une impasse : accepter de prendre Tonks comme compagne mettrait fin à la souffrance actuelle de la jeune femme. Mais il y avait de grandes possibilités pour qu'elle souffre plus qu'avant s'il se décidait à accepter son amour …

_« Bon sang, Remus !_ Se morigéna-t-il. _Tu ne peux pas suivre ton cœur au lieu de toujours compliquer la situation ? Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors, où est le problème ? Tu la rendras heureuse et tu seras heureux. Accepte une part de bonheur pour une fois. Et oublie ton fichu problème de fourrure. Tout le monde a le droit à une part de bonheur. Même toi. Molly a raison. Ton attitude est plus que ridicule. Que dirait Sirius s'il te voyait en ce moment ? Ou James ? Et Lily ? Ils se moqueraient de toi tout en te disant d'arrêter de te lamenter sur ton sort. Ne réfléchis plus, Remus. Et agis. »_

_Agir. _Chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il manquait parfois de courage et s'était toujours demander pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Après tout, il écoutait plus sa raison que son instinct alors que les rouges et or avaient pour habitude de faire le contraire.

_« Remus … »_

**-Oui, c'est bon ! J'agis !** s'écria-t-il en réponse à cette pensée qui sonnait comme une réprimande et en se levant d'un bond. **J'agis. Je lui avoue tout. Même si cela la mènera à sa perte. Je pense qu'à moi. A moi et à mes fichus sentiments. Je ne pense pas aux terribles conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir. J'agis inconsciemment. Comme un égoïste. Comme tout homme amoureux. »**

Sur ces paroles, que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ironiques, il se tourna vers la porte, et frappa trois coups. Trois coups assez forts qui résonnèrent, à ses yeux, comme le coup d'envoi d'une pièce de théâtre au déroulement tragique.

_« Toc toc toc »_

**« Oh purée.. .' Ne peuvent pas me laisser dormir un peu ? J'suis en congé, quoi !** grommela Nymphadora Tonks en se retournant sous sa couette et en mettant sa tête sous son oreiller.

_« TOC TOC TOC »_

**« Raaah ! »**

La jeune femme releva la tête et regarda son réveil. 9h00. Hors de question qu'elle sorte de son lit maintenant. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour un jour de vacances.

_« TOC TOC TOC TOC »_

« Mais c'est qu'ils insistent en plus ! » pensa Tonks passablement énervée.

**« Allez-vous en ! Revenez plus tard ! J'suis en congé et j'ai besoin de sommeil ! Ça peut se comprendre, non ?! » **Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son/ses visiteur(s)

**« Tonks ! C'est moi, Remus ! Remus Lupin ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire ! », **Telle fut la réponse qu'elle reçut.

**« Je me fiche de votre identité ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille et pouvoir me reposer ! Alors partez et plus vite que ça ! » **

Puis deux minutes plus tard :

**« … Remus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » **

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune Auror se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber sa couette au passage, se cogna à la petite table du salon en enfilant rapidement des vêtements de la veille, faillit tomber en glissant sur un magazine qui traînait par terre, se retint de justesse au porte-manteau qui manqua de se renverser à son tour, passa une rapide main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de paraître présentable, prit une grande respiration et réussi à ouvrir la porte juste à temps. En effet, Remus était déjà en train de faire demi-tour et avait presque atteint les escaliers.

**« Remus ! L'appela-t-elle. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »**

Le concerné se retourna et l'observa avant de déclarer :

**« Oh, tu sais, ça peut bien attendre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger, j'ignorais que tu étais en congé. Je repasserai plus tard … »**

**« Ah non ! Tu m'as dit il n'y a même pas cinq minutes que c'était très important ! Alors n'essaye pas de te défiler ! Surtout que je me suis levée exprès. On ne réveille pas les gens pour s'en aller sans rien leur dire par la suite. C'est odieux. Le sommeil, c'est sacré. »**

Le loup-garou soupira, eut un sourire triste et amusé puis s'approcha d'elle, tête baissée. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Aucun des deux ne parlait ni ne bougeait.

Tonks observait Remus avec curiosité et impatience, attendant qu'il daigne lui dire quelque chose.

Remus, quant à lui, était en proie à un combat intérieur, un combat où les deux idées évoquées précédemment se battaient férocement, telles deux lions mâles dominants.

**« Je … Eh bien je .., **finit par bégayer Remus en relevant la tête et en la regardant dans les yeux**. Je voulais juste te dire que … que je t'aime, Nymphadora Tonks. »**

Celle-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux. « Je t'aime Nymphadora Tonks. ». Etait-ce réellement Remus qui venait de lui dire cela ? Etait-ce bien l'homme qui la repoussait depuis six longs mois qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme ?

**« - Tu m'aimes ? TU M'AIMES ?! s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux devenant brusquement rouges de colère. Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Pourquoi ? Ça fait six mois que tu m'ignores. Que tu repousses mes avances. Six mois que tu te dis trop vieux, trop dangereux et trop pauvre pour moi. Et tout d'un coup, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt, tu changes d'avis et décides de m'avouer tes sentiments et moi, je devrais me jeter dans tes bras ? C'est trop simple, Remus. Trop injuste. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert à cause de ton comportement. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse et d'avoir perdu une partie de moi-même. Si je voulais prendre ma revanche, si j'étais assez stupide pour cela, je te ferai subir la même chose. Je te repousserai encore et encore pour que tu comprennes ce que j'ai vécu. **

**-Ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. **Répondit Remus**. J'ai parfaitement conscience que mon comportement a été lâche et totalement ridicule. Et je le regrette amèrement, crois-moi. J'ai pris conscience que t'éviter et ne pas assumer mes sentiments à ton égard était une grave erreur et que cela nous rendait tous les deux malheureux. Et je ne veux en aucun cas te faire souffrir. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre mes craintes de côté, de ne pas penser aux choses négatives qui pourraient nous arriver si l'on se met ensemble. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : t'avoir à mes côtés, vivre les jours qu'il me reste en ta présence. Je t'aime, Tonks. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme aussi passionnément. **

Tonks essuya une larme et esquissa un mince sourire. Toute trace de colère et de ressentiment avait disparue de son visage et de son esprit le discours de Remus l'avait émue et réjouie à la fois. Alors, à court de mots et ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment tant attendu avec un autre long discours, elle attrapa le loup-garou par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionnément tendre.


End file.
